Kimmatrix Proposal
by daywalkr82
Summary: My oneshot Kimmatrix Proposal Story. It takes place right after the end of Upgraded Chapter 4. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. No flames please. No one likes flames.


The original idea behind this comes from the Kimmatrix by Classic Cowboy and Turles. I don't own any of the Kim Possible or Matrix characters. They are owned by their respective companies. I do own this work of fiction.

_"Um…Kim."__ He began, "Do you…wanna go for a walk…you know around the lake?"_

_Kim took in the question and answered instantly, "Sure, Ron." She smiled, and took Ron's hand into her own, interlocking their fingers like most lovers do, "We haven't done that in years."_

_"Yeah…we…haven't." Ron nodded as the nervous sweat began to form on his forehead as well as beneath his long coat. The two of them walked down the steps of the patio to the green grass, past the crew members of the Neb Two and the Mad Dog. All the while, all the members of the crews had a pretty good idea what Ron went to talk to Kim's parents about and they all felt very happy about it... well, most did. Bonnie looked like she would have liked to scream. _

_As Kim and Ron left the backyard, there were even a few quiet, moral supporters._

_"Go get her, Neo." Ghost smirked. _

_Seeing them walk out, Morpheus nodded knowingly. _

_"You the man, Ron."__ Brick added._

_"Make her happy." Niobe had finalized as the young lovers went to do what young lovers do. _

Ron led Kim out of the backyard and into the small forest behind the house, past the tree-house that they had played in as children.

"The trees are really pretty, aren't they, Ron?" Kim asked admiringly of her boyfriend. After not getting a response, she looked over to Ron to find him lost in thought. "Ron? Hello? Earth to Ron, come in." Kim joked, waving her hand in front of Ron's face.

"Huh, what was that, KP?" Ron asked, coming back from wherever his mind was. He looked into Kim's eyes and saw the worry shining there. He shook his head a few times to clear it and bring himself back to the present. "Did you say something, KP?"

"Yeah, I did, but it doesn't matter. Where were you just now?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about some things." Ron turned to face his love and started to speak from his heart. "Kim, I've been thinking a lot about us since the fight with Smith. I was so stupid to take him seriously, and I almost lost you because of it." Ron's hand slipped into his pocket to grab a small, velvet covered box. "I love you more than anything else I've ever known… even Bueno Nacho."

"Ron, what are you trying to say?" Kim asked with a slight hint of anxiousness in her voice.

Ron gave a great sigh and took the plunge, getting down on one knee and pulling out the golf ball-sized box. "What I'm trying to say is…" He opened the box to reveal a brilliantly shining, diamond ring set in a bed of yet more velvet. "Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?" Ron asked with sweat literally pouring down his face.

Kim had seen this coming somewhat, but it couldn't prepare her for the actual event. Watching your beloved get down on one knee and actually pop the question is something no one is ever ready for. With teary eyes, she looked at the ring for a few seconds before her trembling hands grasped Ron's. She couldn't find words to express the pure elation she felt.

Ron, on the other hand, was getting very nervous about Kim's lack of a sufficient answer. "KP, I'm gonna need an answer sometime before Christmas." he halfheartedly joked.

"What? Oh, sorry, Ron." Kim blushed ever more deeply as she took a deep breath and gave her answer. "Yes, Ron. Of course I'll marry you."

With those words, Ron literally jumped ten feet into the air and pulled a few loop-de-loops before he touched back down and took Kim's face in his hands.

"I love you, Kim Possible."

"I love you too, Ron Stoppable."

The engaged couple then engaged in a fiercely passionate kiss, tongues acting like boa constrictors, writhing around in each others mouth for minutes on end. When the kiss was finally broken, Ron broke the ice.

"Come on, Mrs. Stoppable-to-be, we better get back before they send a search party."

"I can't wait to see the look on Bonnie's face when she sees this ring."

"Don't rub her nose in it too much, ok, KP."

"I'll think about it." Kim said mischievously as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée's neck.


End file.
